The Hudmels
by orangepumpkins
Summary: "Finn, how would you like to be adopted by me and have your name changed?"


**The Hudmels**

**by orangepumpkins  
**

"Finn," Burt asked out of the blue one night after a Friday night dinner a few weeks after the wedding. "How would you like to be adopted by me and have your name changed?"

The teen in question was finishing off the rest of the fruit salad Kurt made for dessert while his mother and Kurt were clearing the night's dishes, but stopped long enough to look like a deer in headlights. "Wait, I thought you had to be an orphan to be adopted…"he answered.

"Look kid, I'm not pressuring you or anything, but I was talking with your mother about this the other night and she said that she doesn't want to completely change her name if it means that you would be the black sheep with a different name."Burt tried again, picking at his own serving of fruit salad, still somewhat bitter that despite Kurt only being around for the weekends, he still hadn't been able to sneak some extra sugar or salt into any of his food due to the deal that his son had with Carole.

Finn still looked confused.

"What dad means, Finn, is that he wants the whole family to be the Hummels, not the Hudson-Hummels since there's only one person in the family with that exact last name. And to do that, you and Carole would have to change your names. To change _your_ name, you would have to be legally adopted by my dad." Kurt simplified for his stepbrother.

"Oh." The taller boy replied after processing everything. "Let me think about it…" and with that, he left the table despite still having food to eat.

"Hmm. One would figure that it would be a simple yes or no question, wouldn't it?" Burt sighed.

"Let him get used to the idea, honey." Carole replied, putting down the plates that she was gathering and rubbing Burt's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was the same way when I was a kid." Burt explained. "It was just an idea though. You and Finn don't have to do it if you'd rather not. I know all of the legal work would be a pain."

Smiling at her still fairly new husband, Carole bent down to kiss Burt on the cheek and Kurt quietly gathered the rest of the dishes and retreated to the kitchen to give the couple some alone time.

The day, Finn seemed to avoid Burt, but the older man made no complaint.

The following Sunday, Finn walked down the stairs to find the rest of his family enjoying a lazy Sunday morning as they waited for Finn to eat breakfast together. Burt was skimming the sports section of the paper, silently grumbling about the loss of one his favourite teams. Kurt was scolding his dad for pouring so much syrup on his French toast when the countertenor wasn't looking (Burt's argument being that since there were no egg yolks used in the French toast, he should make up for lost cholesterol with sugary syrup). And Carole was humming a familiar tune as she flipped an omelet in her favourite pan which she brought over from the old Hudson home.

"Um…Burt?" Finn said cautiously when he stepped into the kitchen.

"What's up, son?" Burt answered, putting down the paper.

"About changing my name and being adopted and what not?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to have to refuse." Finn stated as he stared at he feet, also noticing that he had another hole in his sock. Looking up, he added, "I mean, it's not like I don't want to be adopted by you or anything and become a Hummel, but…it's just that it seems like a lot of legal work, and 'Finn Hummel' sounds weird, and…and if it's fine with you, I'd like to keep the Hudson name to keep me connected to my dad…I mean my birth dad…is that…is that okay?"

"You really did take your time to think about this, didn't you?" Burt laughed. "Really, it was more of just a passing thought. You didn't really need to stress out about this. Of course it's fine, bud."

"Oh thank god." Finn mumbled under his breath.

"Finn, you're my son now, and we don't need to share a name to have that bond." Kurt and Carole couldn't help but smile at the father-son moment.

Pulling Kurt over from his seat, Carole wrapped her arms around all three of the men. "My boys!" she grinned.

When the group hug had dispersed, Finn stated like he just had a stroke of genius, "Hey, even if it's not legal and recognized by the government or whatever, we should refer to the family as 'the Hudmels'!" As Kurt groaned, "don't ruin the moment, Finn." and Finn continued on about how it would be easier to paint on to the mailbox than "Hudson-Hummel", Burt and Carole held each other's hand and smiled at their sons.

* * *

**author's note:**

Fluffy family drabbles~

Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you could, please. I like to know what you think~ :D


End file.
